


Ever After

by WandererRiha



Series: Haunted House [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Awkward dorks are awkward, F/M, Fix It, Gen, Honeymoon, Wedding, everyone lives dammit, happy endings, how do I relationship?, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererRiha/pseuds/WandererRiha
Summary: Midgar prepares for a wedding of a lifetime. General Sephiroth is about to tie the knot, and Vincent has a very special wedding gift to present.





	1. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase One of the operation.

They hadn’t been close friends, never formally been introduced, nor had they grown up together. They had simply...been around one another, crossed paths so often that it was difficult not to be aware of each other. Grimoire Valentine had always been friendly with his students and assistants, dragging them into his small family by congenial force of good will and perhaps no small measure of loneliness. His wife gone more than a decade, and his sons off living their own lives, if Dr. Valentine chose to take his students and colleagues to his heart, who could blame him? Vincent certainly didn’t. There were always people around, that was the sort of man his father was. Vincent took after his mother, who has been quiet and reserved. Lucrecia, like his own father, had been more outgoing, and had drawn him into her sphere whether he liked it or not. Though if he were honest, Vincent had had no objections.

She had been so brilliant, so beautiful, and in his eyes, she was still. Like himself, time had not touched her, and she still looked as young and pristine as she had the last time he’d seen her so many years ago. Vincent gazed through the thick glass of the mako pod. It was a less elegant version of the materia spear she’d slept inside for the last twenty-five years. She’d been dressed in a plain hospital smock, and someone had plaited her hair prior to submerging her. Her pearls and crystal earrings, however, had been removed; put aside until she would need them again.

A light knock on the door made him start and turn. Shalua stood in the doorway.

“Sorry,” she said, “the receptionist said you’d come to visit.”

“How is she?” Vincent asked.

“Fine,” Shalua replied, coming into the room. “She’s in perfect mako stasis. Her body’s slowed to a virtual stand-still. Virtual. Her heart’s still beating, but only a handful of times a day. She is breathing, but you can only see bubbles every few hours. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“She will be alright, then?” he asked for what was surely the hundredth time. “Once she has a summon materia, she’ll wake up.”

“I don’t know,” Shalua answered patiently. “We need a summon materia first. Do you have one?”

Vincent shook his head. “No, not yet. I was hoping to have made more progress before Sephiroth returned from Wutai.”

Shalua’s lips twisted and she let out a sigh. “Vincent, I understand what you want to do for Sephiroth, but without a materia, we can’t move forward.”

“I’m looking, I am, I just…”

“I know,” Shalua told him, patting his arm in commiseration. “They don’t exactly grown on trees.”

“I’ll keep searching,” Vincent promised.

Shalua smiled for him. “I know you will.”

\--

“What’s all this?”

Shalua turned to find Genesis standing in the doorway. A hasty glance at her watch told her she’d stayed late again.

“Oh, sorry, personal project,” she responded, hastily scribbling out the last of her notes on the clipboard.

“You don’t see many people in mako suspension,” Genesis observed, peering at the woman inside the glass tube, a look of perplexity on his face. “SOLDIERs maybe, but never women. May I ask who she is?”

Shalua fidgeted and set the clipboard down. “Can you keep a secret?”

He nodded. Shalua took a deep breath.

“This is General Sephiroth’s mother.”

Genesis blinked.

“It’s a long story,” Shalua said by way of an explanation. “Please, don’t tell anyone?”

“I won’t,” he assured her, taking her hand. “I promise. And...I’ve got time to listen.”

\--

Had it been anyone else, Genesis might not have believed them- even considering what they’d all been through in the last few months. After battling an alien parasite, joining forces with Avalanche, and with a guardian summon sharing space in his own head, having the preserved and apparently still viable body of his best friend’s mother floating in a mako pod was a bit unusual, but no longer something he’d dismiss out of hand. What made it hard to believe- although Shalua argued that this was the very thing that should make the circumstances more believable due to the restorative powers of mako- was that Lucrecia Crescent looked no older than her son. Then again, Vincent didn’t look long out of his twenties either, for all he was actually in his early sixties. Funny to think he and Commander Verdot’s father were the same age. But that was neither here nor there.

Against all odds, his battered copy of “Loveless” had survived the chaos of the last few months. This was primarily because it had been inside a pocket of his red leather jacket. Both were slightly the worse for wear, but nothing a bit of care wouldn’t cure. Thumbing through the worn volume, Genesis flipped to the last few pages. The printing had resulted in three blank leaves at the back of the book, and these he had filled with his own hand-written notes. Good thing he’d made the majority of them in ink. Being soaked through in mako and healing rain had not done the book any favors. Happily, the ink had not run too badly and the notations were more or less intact. Yes, there it was.

This might turn out to be a wild chocobo chase, but then again, it might not. Either way, it would be a way to honor Angeal, and both their departed families. Maybe someday he’d take Shalua to his old home, perhaps rebuild the remains of his family’s manor. That would have to come later. For now, he and Agent Valentine had a quest to plot.

\--

It could be tricky to track down a Turk, especially one unused to a PHS. Texting Vincent’s number yielded no results, nor did calling, and he hadn’t set up his voice mail. Calling what served as the Turk offices pointed him in the direction of Sephiroth’s apartment. He really should have tried there first. It still felt strange to think of Sephiroth as a family man. For all he wasn’t married yet- and Genesis was aware of the betting pool as to how long that would last- Sephiroth might as well have a wife and three children. That’s what Elfe and his brothers amounted to- or soon would.

It wasn’t Valentine, however, but Verdot at home minding Sephiroth’s brothers. Veld seemed surprised to see him.

“Vincent? Hell if I know,” Veld said with a roll of his eyes at Genesis’ inquiry. “He doesn’t seem to understand the point of a mobile phone. Left it behind again this morning.”

“Please tell him to contact me,” Genesis asked. “Tell him I’d like to speak to him regarding a summon materia.”

Veld seemed a bit perplexed by this, but nodded. “I’ll do that.”


	2. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vincent shares his grand and glorious scheme.

Years as head of the Turks had taught Veld a lot regarding keeping his mouth shut, and waiting for the opportune moment. He said nothing as he watched the boys all try to hug Sephiroth at once, and then repeat the process with Elfe. Sweet how they’d already accepted her as part of things. He said nothing all through dinner, focusing instead on Elfe’s recitation of events in Wutai. Sephiroth seemed strangely worn-out, and didn’t have much to add. Indeed, he barely survived dinner, staying awake only long enough to collapse senseless on the couch while the kids watched television.

“I guess even SOLDIERs ain’t immune to jet-lag,” Veld observed with a small smile. Elfe returned it.

“It was hard on him,” she confided. “I don’t think he slept the entire time we were there, and only really got one good meal.”

Veld blinked, but considered Sephiroth’s history with Wutai and nodded. It made a certain amount of sense that the trip would have been stressful. The razing of Kalm still burned in Veld’s own memory as searing as if it had happened yesterday. He could only imagine what sort of nightmares nearly ten years on the front lines would produce. Sephiroth, sprawled loose-limbed across the couch, seemed beyond dreams. At least the kid felt safe enough to let himself relax into a dead sleep. Veld helped Elfe hustle the boys off to bed, and saw her to the barracks before walking home himself.

Vincent was already there. Having disappeared shortly after dinner, Vincent had not mentioned where he was going or why. Before, Veld might have dismissed it as Turk business; orders from Tseng. Now, however…

“Rhapsodos stopped by earlier.”

Vincent looked up at once. “Oh?”

“Said he wanted to talk to you about a summon materia.”

“I see,” Vincent nodded. “Thank you.”

Reaching, Veld caught his shoulder as he headed toward the door. “Hold up. It’s late. Text him or drop him an email if you want, but he’s probably done for the day.”

“Who said I was going to see him?” Vincent said somewhat defensively, which meant Veld’s guess had been correct.

“Even you’ve got to sleep some time,” Veld insisted. “You wanna tell me what this is all about?”

Vincent looked back at him, red eyes boring into bronze. It wasn’t a challenge, not really, but it wasn’t submission either.

“No,” he said at last. “I will, but not right now.”

Veld felt his eyes narrow. It wasn’t like Vincent to keep secrets, not like this. If he didn’t want his old partner to know about it, then it was either a surprise intended for Veld himself, or Vincent was going to do- or had done- something incredibly stupid. Possibly both. And it wasn’t anywhere near Veld’s birthday. Veld crossed his arms and stared him down. Vincent’s features sank into a scowl.

“You’re not Chief anymore.”

Okay, that was a low blow. However, Veld had been Chief for damn near thirty years, and if nothing else, he had learned how to hold his temper.

“No,” Veld agreed, “but I am your friend. If you’re planning something that’s likely to get you killed, I want in on it. It’s not fair if you have all the fun.”

That earned him the ghost of a smile. “You’re the one who’s going to kill me.”

Yep. Something stupid.

“What’d you do?”

“Nothing yet.”

“Vince.”

Vincent heaved a defeated sigh. “Fine, fine. Sit down.”

A sense of foreboding curdling in his stomach, Veld sat. Vincent sat down opposite him and stared at a spot on the carpet, evidently rounding up words for a speech he’d not been prepared to give. That was alright. Veld would rather wait for a concise explanation rather than try to decipher frustrated half-syllables.

Taking a deep breath, Vincent began: “Remember how I told you Hojo had me on ice for years?”

“Yeah,” Veld nodded. “Said he pumped you full of gods know what and left you in a coffin in the basement in Nibelheim. You were in there for ages, but aside from some nightmares, you were alright.”

Vincent nodded. “Well, something similar happened to Lu.”

That made Veld sit up straighter. “She’s alive?”

“I think so,” Vincent hedged, “or she will be if I can get her a summon materia.”

“Explain.”

“I’m getting to that!” Vincent said angrily, and Veld raised his hands in apology.

“Right, sorry, you were saying.”

“When Jenova swallowed Chaos back in Corel, I woke up in a cavern. I think it was the same one where Lu and dad found Chaos.”

Veld nodded, but it seemed Vincent had run out of words.

“It’s...it’s hard to explain,” he said, fidgeting where he sat. “It wasn’t a dream, but I couldn’t swear it happened in the here-and-now either. I just know I talked to her. She seemed okay, but her body was encased in a big spear of materia. She’s been submerged in mako all this time. I don’t think she died giving birth to Sephiroth. She was probably in rough shape, sure, but not completely gone.”

“And you think you can bring her back.”

Vincent gave him an oddly vulnerable look. “I have to at least try.”

With a sigh, Veld massaged the bridge of his nose with his flesh hand. Why did Valentine have to be such a romantic fool? Perhaps it was a requirement for those with such a surname.

“Vince...it wasn’t your fault. I’m going to keep telling you that until you believe it. Yes, it was tragic. Yes, it was a mess. Yes, a lot of people got hurt, but that is _not. on. you._ Nobody is asking you to try and fix it.”

“I know that,” Vincent replied, voice so low it was barely audible. “I know no one’s asking, I’m volunteering. It may come to nothing, but it may not. I know Lu wants to see Sephiroth again, not to mention the younger boys. They should have a mother, their _actual_ mother. They should all have the chance to know her. If there’s even the ghost of a chance, Veld, I have to at least make the attempt.”

Veld sighed again, knowing this was not an argument he was going to win. Once Vincent set his mind and heart on something, there was no reasoning with him.

“Okay. Fine. Does Sephiroth know about this?”

Vincent shook his head. “No. Why get his hopes up if it doesn’t work? I need to find a summon materia first to see if she’ll wake up or not. If she does, then Sephiroth and the boys will have their mother back. If not, well, laying her to rest for good will be closure at the very least.”

And not just for Sephiroth and his brothers. “Alright,” Veld agreed. “I won’t say anything. Consider me in on this, okay? You need anything, just ask. I’ll do what I can.”

A smile, a real smile, pulled at the corners of Vincent’s mouth. “Thanks, Veld.”

Veld returned it. “Any time.”

\--

The holding pen for the children rescued from Deepground had evolved into a playground and school. Genesis had to pass it on the way from the barracks to what was currently serving as headquarters. Glancing over, one dark crown looming head and shoulders above every other caught his eye. Vincent must be picking up Sephiroth’s brothers from school. Wading through the sea of laughing, shrieking creatures half his size, Genesis made his way over to him.

“Mr. Valentine!” he called. “Might I have a word?”

Turning, Vincent nodded. “General. What can I do for you?”

“I’d like to discuss something with you…” he eyed the three children staring up at him in wide-eyed admiration. “Away from little pitchers.”

“Of course. Boys, go and play for a bit.”

The children cast him one last backward glance before racing off to the jungle gym. With the boys well out of earshot and absorbed in their play, Vincent turned to Genesis.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I understand you need a summon materia. I think I know where to find one.”

Vincent blinked, red eyes narrowing distrustfully.

“Who told you?”

“I found out by accident,” he confessed. “I was at the clinic to speak to Shalua. She was in Dr. Crescent’s room. I swear she has not betrayed your confidence.”

“Alright,” Vincent said, still looking less than amused. “What about the materia?”

Genesis dug in his coat pocket and produced his copy of Loveless. “There is quite the network of mako aquifers below Banora. When Ang— when my friend and I were boys we used to play in the empty caves. I do not believe we were the first to do so. There are carvings and inscriptions down there that point to a tomb, possibly a shrine. They make reference to the goddess Minerva.”

Vincent peered at the smudged drawings Genesis had copied into the book.

“What more fitting guardian for a woman of science than the goddess of wisdom?”

Vincent nodded, approving. “That could work,” he agreed. “Think we can find it?”

“Yes, I’m sure we can. I owe Sephiroth quite the apology and this ought to go a long way toward paying my debt.”

Vincent understood this all too well. “Alright. We should leave as soon as possible.”

Genesis shook his head. “I don’t disagree but we can’t just go galavanting off without warning. I’ve got to appoint someone to take care of things in my absence and give them an idea of when I’ll be back. Not to mention Fair.”

Vincent cocked his head to one side. “Fair? What’s he got to do with it?”

“He’s getting married and wants me to attend the wedding. From what he’s told me, Sephiroth and company are invited as well.”

“Alright,” Vincent agreed grudgingly. “Doesn’t mean we can’t get things organized now.”

“By all means, let us begin.”


	3. Spelunking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Genesis and Vincent go down the rabbit hole.

When Kalm had burned, Shinra had done their best to restore it- if by ‘restore’ one meant paying off the survivors and offering free housing to anyone who would agree to move there and swear that they had always lived there and act accordingly. Something similar had been attempted in Banora- to a point. The standoff between Shinra and Avalanche had happened mid way through the reconstruction and everything had ground to a halt. Since it hadn’t been expressly Shinra’s fault another town had gone up in flames, Banora had not received the special treatment Kalm had. Rufus was still sending funds, but no one was trying to pretend that the fire hadn’t been a result of an unprovoked attack by Genesis and his rogue troops. Which was why Genesis and Vincent were making their pilgrimage under cover of darkest night.

Despite trying to remain unseen, Genesis swooped near the edges of the village, taking in the changes to his former home.

“They’ve made considerable progress,” he remarked, soto voiced though there was no one around to hear them. “I hardly recognize the place.”

They touched down well outside the town borders. Ancient bowers of Banora’s famed ‘dumb apples’ arched overhead, leaves rustling gently in the night breeze. Genesis stepped forward to inspect the branches.

“No blossoms, no fruit,” He observed. “The mako aquifers should be low, if not empty. It should be safe to go down.”

Vincent said nothing, but followed as Genesis began tugging aside a tangle of weeds and tree roots to expose a large hole. It would have been plenty tall enough for a child, but for two adult men it would be a tight fit.

“It’s just the opening that’s small,” Genesis assured him. “I think the doorway must have collapsed due to the tree roots. It gets wider farther in.”

“It’s fine,” Vincent said and ducked through the hole after him.

Although Vincent could see perfectly well in the dark interior of the cave, Genesis clicked on a flashlight. At first the passage appeared to be little more than a natural tunnel of earth and stone. The deeper they went, however, hints of deliberate structure began to appear: stacked stone walls, mud bricks, a doorway with carved posts and lintel. Genesis stopped at this and paused to compare the markings on the doorway to the notes in his book.

“I haven’t been down here in ages,” he said. “Not since I was shipped out for basic training. I think I was thirteen or so.”

“A long time,” Vincent agreed. Would he recognize Gongaga were he to return? Probably not. He’d been even younger than Genesis when his family had moved to Midgar. Indeed, he’d barely recognized Midgar with the plate hovering over the slums and the Shinra building piercing the center like a needle. Everything still felt strange and alien. Then again, things changed after half a lifetime.

The close walls of the cave did not bother Gallian’s animal instincts, which helped to calm everyone else’s nerves. Part of Vincent was not afraid; knew his nose could find a way out again. The rest of him hoped they wouldn’t have to stay down here too long.

 _‘Does any of this look familiar?’_ Vincent asked Chaos. He felt rather than saw the demon shake his horned head.

_‘No, this is my sister’s sanctuary. I do not remember this place. I can read the inscriptions, but that is all.’_

_‘Fair enough.’_

The walls glowed here and there, pictograms and hieroglyphs highlighted in blue from the constant flood of mako. With Chaos’ help, Vincent could make out a word or too beneath the layers of dirt and lichen. Genesis seemed to know where he was going, and Vincent followed along close at his heels.

After many twists and more turns, they reached a set of heavy doors.

“We could never get past these,” Genesis said. “I’m sure Minerva is in here. Can you tell what it says?”

Reaching, Vincent delicately brushed the moss and debris away. Damn it, he needed his reading glasses. He squinted as the others chipped in, trying to help. He shook his head, a brief flare of pain passing through him before he could manage to focus.

“ _The seeker of knowledge need fear nothing here, the destroyer, everything. Speak what you wish to learn._ ”

“Brilliant,” Genesis grumbled. “I assume there’s a correct answer for that?”

“Probably,” Vincent agreed. _‘Little help?’_

 _‘Truth,’_ came the guttral reply.

Vincent nodded. It seemed fitting somehow.

“Truth.”

The solid stone slabs swung open at his touch as if no heavier than a bedroom door. Vincent stood to one side as Genesis entered, lifting his flashlight to look around. He didn’t truly need it. The interior glowed softly with a warm, rose-colored light. At the far end of the chamber, a summon materia shone gently in the darkness, held aloft by an enormous stone figure.

If Vincent had doubted his father’s insistence that the Cetra had been an advanced race, he didn’t now. The statue was huge, carved from a single block of stone, and exquisitely detailed. A woman with a placid expression and a crown on her head; many wings spreading from her back. At her feet lay a shield. She held a sword in her left hand, and in her right she held aloft a red stone.

_’Brothers…’_

The word might as well have been spoken aloud, for both Genesis and Vincent looked up.

_’Long have I slept. Why do you seek me?’_

Genesis fell to one knee. He foundered for a moment, unable to move or speak. Emotions flickered across his face as he struggled for words. At last Genesis- not Alexander, as Vincent had expected- spoke.

“Lady,” he began, voice breaking. “Forgive me. Long have I sought you, but I know now that I am unworthy.”

 _‘Rise,’_ Minerva said. _‘Mourn not the past; go forth and act with justice and mercy. Make proud he who has knighted you unto his service.’_

Genesis bowed low. “I will.”

 _‘Let the new vow stand,’_ she intoned. _‘Now, you have not come only to beg contrition.’_

“No, My Lady. I… I…” He could not find the words to continue. Vincent stepped forward to intervene.

“My foster son’s mother has lain asleep for many years,” he said in a voice that was both Chaos’ and his own. “We- I- ask if you would lend her your strength. I believe she would make a worthy vessel.”

 _‘Do you indeed,’_ Minerva sounded amused.

“I do,” Vincent said. “Judge her for yourself if you doubt me.”

The stone lips seemed to smile. _‘Very well. Take me to my acolyte that I may weigh her merits myself.’_

The light faded and Vincent and Genesis found themselves in a dark, flooded cavern once again. Ground water and mako that had scarcely coated the floor, now stood ankle deep.

“We should go,” Genesis said. Reverently, he reached and lifted the summon materia from its sconce. They had found what they’d come for; now to see if Minerva found Lucrecia acceptable.


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings, engagements, and other mushy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's "Aerith", but I grew up with "Aeris" and that's what I used in the last (*counts*) four fics so that's what you're getting.
> 
> I headcanon that Ancient Cetran is like Gaelic, so even though it's spelled "Aerith" it's pronounced "Iris".

“Does my stomach stick out too much?” Aeris asked, worried. The high waist and flowing skirt of her blue dress made for a relaxed silhouette.

“You look beautiful,” Tifa assured her. “Really, you can’t tell at all.”

“I didn’t want to be all fat for my wedding,” Aeris grumbled. 

“You’re not. You’re expecting. Big difference,” Tifa nodded sagely.

Aeris giggled at that. “Yeah, yeah. Seriously, though. I really don’t look huge?”

At not quite three months, Aeris barely looked as if she’d put on five pounds.

“You really don’t. Now come on. The boys are gonna wonder if we’re coming or not.”

The old chapel that sheltered her garden of wild flowers had not been used as a house of worship for decades. For the first time in many years, its pews were occupied by friends and family. Zack’s SOLDIER buddies sat intermingled with Avalanche troops and civilian friends. The front row had been reserved for Aeris’ mother. She was the only parent in attendance. Zack’s family lived across the sea in Gongaga, a trip too far and too expensive to make only to spend their visit in what had formerly been a war zone. True, the Gainsborough house had escaped unscathed, but it could only hold so many people and Zack had five younger siblings.

Everyone was dressed as nicely as they could manage. For Zack and Kunsel, this meant their dress uniforms. Elmyra had given Aeris her old wedding dress and helped her alter it so that it fit her perfectly. Blue was traditional for a Midgar bride, and the dress was not so elaborate that it could not be worn again for special occasions. A bouquet of her yellow flowers in hand, Aeris glided up the aisle toward Zack. He looked handsome, she thought.

“You look beautiful,” Zack murmured as he took her hands. Aeris smiled and blushed, pleased.

“You look dashing in your uniform,” she replied, lowering her eyes modestly.

Both of them had to refocus as the officiate began.

\--

Sephiroth watched with Elfe from the rear of the church, intrigued, as the local justice led Zack and Aeris in their vows. He’d not seen a wedding before, not outside of television or the movies, anyway. This was a far cry from the usual grandios productions recorded for the screen. It was, however, more touching. He was not family, but Sephiroth couldn’t help feeling proud for Zack. This was supposed to be a big moment in anyone’s life, lesser only to having children. This was an accomplishment for Zack beyond becoming a SOLDIER 1st Class, and he knew it if the broad smile on his face was any indication.

Zack released Aeris’ hands just long enough to accept a ring from Kunsel. Although his smile was not diminished, his hands were shaking as he slid the ring onto her finger. It was difficult to hear Aeris’ words as she did the same for Zack.

The officiate beamed. “I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Zack barely waited for permission before bending Aeris back in a deep kiss. She giggled around his lips as she twined her arms about his neck. Thunderous applause and more than one whistle broke out as everyone rose to congratulate the newlyweds.

Elfe stood at Sephiroth’s elbow, clapping as hard as anyone. Looking down at her, he let his eyes wander over her; her blue eyes, her bright smile and strong body. Already they had done so much together. He’d become accustomed to having her there, just within reach, if ever he needed her. It struck him then that he could not imagine being without her.

“Would you like to do that?” Sephiroth leaned to ask as Zack and Aeris made their way down the aisle, row by row.

“What?” Elfe asked in turn, not sure if he meant kissing or…

“Get married.”

Electricity shot through her, rooting her to the spot. For a long moment all she could do was stare.

“...did you just propose to me?”

“I... suppose so, yes.” His expression slid sideways into one of dismay. “I’m sorry. I’ve done it wrong, haven’t I? I should have gotten down on one knee. That’s how you’re supposed to do it, isn’t it? I could try again?”

By now she was struggling not to laugh. Afraid he might misinterpret this, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“May I take that as a ‘yes’?” Sephiroth asked.

“Yes!” Elfe laughed, at last allowing herself the indulgence. “And don’t worry, you did fine. Not that it matters, but did you talk to Veld about this? Asked for my hand and all of that?”

“It’s not your hand I want,” he muttered lowly so that only she could hear. The flush of heat to her cheeks was involuntary and she shoved him, just to remind him who he was dealing with. He chuckled and stumbled back a step, knowing he deserved that.

“I have, actually,” he went on, more serious this time. Elfe blinked. “Vincent suggested I do so,” he shrugged. “I like your father, and any SOLDIER with half a brain knows better than to get on the wrong side of a Turk.”

She had to concede this was true.

“So he’s really okay with it?”

Sephiroth smiled. “Well, no one is good enough for his little girl, but apparently I’ll do.”

\--

Veld, of course, was not surprised to find out when they all sat down to dinner the following evening. Vincent likewise seemed unphased by the news. It took a full five minutes to get the boys to stop shouting and jumping around for sheer joy.

“Does this mean you’re gonna be our mom for real?” Loz asked.

“No, because Sephiroth isn’t your dad, he’s your big brother,” Elfe explained. “I’ll be your sister-in-law.”

“Aww…” Loz was disappointed. “I wanted you for a mom.”

“Well, I’ll be filling the role of ‘mom’ until further notice,” Elfe put an arm around him. “Will that work.”

“Yeah, okay,” Loz agreed and hugged her.

“You two got a date set?” Veld asked. Sephiroth and Elfe exchanged glances.

“Not yet,” Sephiroth replied.

“We’ll get back to you on that,” Elfe said. “It’s been less than twenty-four hours, give us time to put something together.”

Veld laughed and lifted his hands in surrender. “Sorry, sorry, just happy for you two.”

Elfe smiled. “Just don’t start harassing me about grandkids.”

Veld made a motion with one hand over his chest. “Cross my heart.”

\--

The proposal had not been planned. As such, Sephiroth had no ring to offer Elfe. She shrugged this off as a technicality.

“I wear gloves all the time. Not like I’d be able to show off a ring. We can pick something out together later.”

“Alright,” Sephiroth agreed, still feeling as if he’d bungled things.

It was some time before they managed the scheduled shopping trip. There wasn’t a lot left to the retail district and there wasn’t much call for jewelry when everyone was more worried about food, water, batteries, and toilet paper. There were, however, a few vendors hawking wares of a less utilitarian nature.

“Oh look!” Elfe pulled Sephiroth by one hand over to one of the carts crowding what was colloquially known as Retail Road. The cart was hung with loops of beads and silver chains. Gemstones hung on pendants and from earrings. Elfe was turning a little upright display stuck full of rings.

“This one!” Pulling one out, she offered it to him. Sephiroth took it and inspected it. The tag said “sterling mythril”. The ring itself was simple, made in the image of a single feather shaped to bend round the finger. A plain strip of silver closed the gap between the quill and tip. It was simple, and inexpensive, yet he could see why she had chosen it.

“This is the one you want? It doesn’t seem like enough.”

Elfe shrugged. “Hey if I lose it, we’ll only be out a couple gil. Besides, I don’t think a diamond would fit under my gloves. Not like I don’t have one already.”

She meant the Zirconiade summon embedded in her hand.

“True.”

“See anything you like?”

Sephiroth looked at the various wares, at the slotted velvet of the displays. None of the rings looked even half big enough for his fingers.

“Do you have any larger rings?” he asked.

The shop keep shook off her wide-eyed stare and rummaged beneath the counter for a moment.

“Don’t get many calls for these,” she said, placing a tray on the counter. Most of the rings were huge and heavy, embellished with gaudy stones, spikes, or symbols. There had to be at least a dozen skulls with red jewels in their eye sockets. These he ignored, and focused on the simpler ones. There were only three or four to choose from. None spoke to him except… A pattern caught his eye. It reminded him a bit of the woven sash Elfe wore around her waist.

“This one.”

“That’s a Cosmo pattern,” she observed. “Or it’s trying to be. That’s based off a Gi warrior design.”

“Would it be offensive to wear it?”

Elfe shook her head. “No, it’s not like a family crest was copied or anything. Most of these patterns are pretty generic. Besides, you’ll be marrying into the philosophy.”

Sephiroth nodded, acknowledging her argument.

“These two, please,” he said to the shopkeeper.

“Of course, sir,” she said, and hurried to box them up. “Can I tell people that you bought my jewelry?”

Sephiroth smiled. “If you like.”


	5. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin. Sephiroth and Elfe get some pictures taken. It is not their idea.

There was no avoiding announcing their engagement. What neither Sephiroth nor Elfe had anticipated was the associated fuss. For the wedding there would be an inescapable spectacle, but surely not just for presenting Elfe with a ring- which Sephiroth still hadn’t done.

“We have to get pictures taken?” Elfe gawped. “ _Why?_ ”

“Publicity,” Sephiroth sighed.

“It’ll give the people something else to focus on,” Rufus said by way of an explanation. “Gotta keep morale high. Besides, you two are already front page darlings. At least this way you get to choose the headline and the picture to match.”

“I get that,” Elfe said. “But when did this become the rule? Who takes photos just for an engagement?”

“I have no idea,” Rufus admitted. “People with more dollars than sense? At least you weren’t thirteen when your betrothed was decided for you.”

“Point,” she conceded.

The photographer turned out to be a petite blonde man who looked as if he could be distantly related to Cloud. He had a Vision of what he wanted, but had a surprising number of questions concerning what Sephiroth and Elfe would like to do. Sephiroth had been subject to the indignity of professional photography before. One simply had to smile, suffer, and try to get it over with as quickly as possible.

“Hey, if you guys aren’t comfortable with something, let me know,” the photographer told them. Sephiroth did not remember being told the man’s name. “I’m here to make you look good, but I want what I capture to be the best face _you_ want to present.”

Because Rufus was organizing all this, one simple snapshot would not be nearly enough. Oh no. This was to be a week-long photoshoot to rival a theatrical promotion campaign. Sephiroth supposed what they were doing wasn’t really that far off. He and Elfe were to be dressed in a variety of outfits and posed before various backgrounds. This included their standard uniforms, more formal attire, and a set of casual clothes.

The first session involved the two of them in uniform, posed before the remains of the Shinra building. The photographer kept lamenting Sephiroth’s haircut and his decided lack of flowing silver tresses. Although Sephiroth’s hair had grown considerably in the last few months, it had reached an awkward length that was too long to let hang, yet too short to tie back. Someone suggested a wig, but Elfe saved him from having to say something by putting her own foot down.

“No,” she said firmly. “Either you photograph him as he is, or not at all.”

In the end, they slicked his hair back with gel, sculpting it in place and leaving his bangs to hang naturally. The Photographer- Sephiroth was starting to think of the title as his name- eyed them for a moment, enormous camera in hand. Sephiroth was good at standing at attention and looking vaguely displeased, which worked well enough for recruitment posters. This, however, was a little different. Both he and Elfe stood there awkwardly, wondering what they should do. The photographer turned away and began fussing with some equipment. Evidently he wasn’t quite ready yet.

“This is so awkward,” Elfe muttered. “I keep waiting for him to tell me to say ‘cheese’.”

Sephiroth chuckled at that. “Somehow I don’t think those will be his exact instructions.”

Rather than wait in position, Elfe turned to survey the wreckage of the city center. Summer would push into autumn soon, and even in such a short time, a lot of plant life had sprung up. For the first time in decades, there was green in Midgar.

“Hard to believe it’s gone,” Sephiroth mused, looking out over the broken horizon.

“Mostly,” Elfe agreed. “No, that’s not fair. Rufus is trying. The whole city’s running on just one reactor, others have been shut down and are actively being dismantled. He’s kept his word so far.” She turned and smiled at him, slightly sheepish. “And here I am getting married to the poster boy.”

“Yes, well, the posters were not my idea,” he reminded her, smiling himself. He stretched out a hand to her and Elfe took it, squeezing his fingers a bit.

“I’m not sorry it’s gone,” he told her. “There were good things about Shinra, believe it or not, and I miss them. But they were lost or gone by the time I met you. I don’t regret tearing it down.”

“It never occured to me that you might not like it there. That they might not be treating you the way they should have.”

He shrugged. “Like I said, it wasn’t all bad. Once I was of age, once I had command, I had a bit of freedom. I had friends, a life of my own after a fashion. It was something.”

_Click!_

\--

Both Rufus and the photographer had a lot ideas for photographs. Sephiroth wasn’t sure how he felt about all of them. Some of them were pretty reasonable. One session had been nothing but an endless snapping of shutters and flashbulbs as he and Elfe sparred. That hadn’t been so bad, had actually been rather fun. The ones with them kissing, however…

“It’s an engagement spread,” Sephiroth protested. “Everyone knows we’re going to be married. Do we have to be so...obvious about it?”

Elfe bit her lip, amused.

“Look,” Rufus explained, “if we don’t have official photographs of you two smooching, people will find other ways to get pictures of the same thing.”

Sephiroth and Elfe exchanged glances. Perhaps he had a point. Elfe shrugged as if to say ‘What have we got to lose?’

About ten minutes in, the photographer called a halt. Ostensibly he needed to adjust the lighting, but Sephiroth was pretty sure it was something else.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized yet again. “I just…”

“It’s weird, yeah,” Elfe agreed. “Feels too much like acting.”

“Yes, that exactly.”

“You keep giving me stage kisses.”

“Well what am I supposed to do? He’s taking _pictures!_ ”

“Seph.” Elfe took his hands and held them. The touch grounded him and he breathed a sigh.

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.”

Sephiroth smiled a little, swinging their hands. “Maybe I just need to practice. We’ve only kissed a handful of times before this. Maybe I’m just bad at it.”

“Oh that’s not your problem,” she assured him, smiling herself. “You’re just camera-shy.”

“Is that what it is?”

“Yep.”

“Well, Genesis was always the actor of our little band, not me.”

“I dunno, I think you’ve been doing pretty well.”

Heat rose to his cheeks and he lowered his eyes to look at their joined hands.

“Oh! That reminds me.” He dropped her hands and rummaged in his coat pocket for a moment, coming up with two small boxes. “I completely forgot about these after we bought them. Left the darn things in my pocket.”

He handed the larger box to Elfe and took the smaller for himself. Sinking down to one knee, he opened the box and took out the ring.

“This is how you’re supposed to do this, right?” He took her hand, offered the ring with the other. “Will you?”

“Of course.”

He drew off her glove, and slid the ring onto her finger. Elfe pulled him up for a deep kiss.

“My turn,” she said, tugging on his glove. “Will you?”

“Yes.”

It was only just big enough to fit over his knuckle. She took his hand, squeezed it tight. Leaning down, Sephiroth gave her a real kiss.

_Click!_

\--

Sephiroth blinked at the finished product. It was not at all what he had expected. The first shot was of himself and Elfe, hands joined, staring out over the wreckage of the Shinra building. His bangs and the tails of his coat had been caught in a slight breeze, as had Elfe’s white cloak. They made for a striking couple; black and white silhouetted against the distant blue of the sky and the gray of the broken concrete, highlighted by the green of new growth. It was...a surprisingly peaceful image. It somehow managed to convey triumph as well as tragedy. Their military achievement was impossible to miss, but it was softened considerably by the very human element of the two of them just holding hands. An innocent pose, but one weighted with significance.

There was an interesting one from their sparring session. Each of them posed separately with their swords held up in such a way that half their face was obscured by the blade. Elfe’s face showed reflected in Masamune’s blade; and Sephiroth’s face in Veritas. It was an interesting bit of photographic trickery that had not been retouched by a computer. Sephiroth made a note to pull the photographer aside and ask how he’d achieved that.

Only a handful of shots showed them kissing, mostly from the day they’d finally presented one another with their engagement rings. They wound up going with one snapped immediately after Sephiroth had given Elfe her ring. He was still on one knee, his head cradled in Elfe’s hands, her mouth against his.

The last one made him blush; not because it was inappropriate, but because it was so...personal. The shoot had run long, and they had each been putting in long hours prior to it. While waiting for the photographer to adjust the lighting and props, they had both fallen asleep on the green room sofa.

Elfe’s head was tucked just under his chin, one hand resting on his chest. Lips parted and eyes closed, she lay dead asleep half on top of him, and half beside him, her legs lying innocently parallel to his. Sephiroth’s cheek was pillowed on her head, one arm slung over the back of the couch. They weren’t even holding each other, just...resting together. Their faces blank and slack with sleep, it was at once intimate and innocent. 

“Gods these are gorgeous,” Rufus remarked, signing off on the photographs they’d chosen. “I’m putting this guy on the payroll if ever we have one again.”

“They’re all going to be printed?” Sephiroth asked. “Even that last one?”

“Of course. Like I said, if you don’t control your image, the public will do it for you, and that’s generally not a good thing.”

“I suppose you would know.” It was one arena in which Sephiroth was willing to trust Rufus’ judgement.

“We can leave the last one out if it really bothers you,” Rufus offered.

Sephiroth looked to Elfe.

“Nah, leave it in. It’ll be nice to have evidence that even the Great Sephiroth needs to sleep.”


	6. Wedding Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which gifts are given and received.

“Holy carp!” Shalua exclaimed as Vincent set the summon materia in her hand. “You actually found one! It’s huge!”

“I guess technically it is,” Vincent shrugged. “That’s the Minerva Summon.”

“Wait, you mean the goddess?”

“Yes, that’s the one,” Genesis replied, still a little in awe himself. “She’s really very generous. I’m still slightly surprised she allowed us to remove her from her sanctum.”

“Got to be boring down there.”

“I suppose.”

“What do we need to do with it?” Vincent asked.

Shalua eyed the tennis-ball sized stone and the inert body in the mako pod. Dr. Crescent floated peaceful and silent, barely sending up any bubbles as she breathed.

“I’m not sure. How did she implant yours?”

Vincent tried not to cringe. “I’m not sure I’m really the best example to use. She operated on me and placed it directly into my heart. For Genesis, we just kind of shoved Alexander through his chest.”

“Well, I guess all we can do is give it a try.”

\--

It took the better part of two weeks for Lucrecia to dry out. When he returned to check on her, Vincent found Lucrecia out of the pod and lying in a hospital bed, oxygen mask and various monitors in place.

“How is she?”

“We’ll see in a minute.” Taking the materia in her hands, Shalua held it to Lucrecia’s chest. It sank through the hospital smock into her body and disappeared. Vincent and Shalua waited, breath held. The monitors beeped and whirred softly, none of them displaying any change. One minute. Two. Three.

“I’m so sorry Vi--”

A deep, vacuous inhale made them both jump and turn. Lucrecia had half-risen off the bed, eyes open.

“Lucrecia!” Vincent caught her before she could collapse back onto the pillow. Her eyes, glazed and unseeing, drifted shut as he laid her down. The monitors had picked up their pace, tracking her heart beat and her lungs as they pressed air in and out. Shalua held Lucrecia’s limp wrist, checked the various machines.

“I’d say that’s a good start. She’s already breathing normally and her vitals are steady.”

“So there’s hope?” Vincent pressed.

Shalua smiled for him. “I think so.”

“Do you have any idea when she’ll wake up?”

She shook her head. “I’m afraid not. She soaked in mako for a _long_ time. There’s no way to calculate for that and a Summon materia. She could wake up tomorrow morning or twenty years from now.”

“But she _will_ wake up?”

“You did.”

And he was really all they had to go on.

“What are you going to tell Sephiroth?”

Vincent let his eyes travel over Lucrecia’s body, the soft rise and fall of her chest, the fitful flutter of her eyelids as she dreamed.

“Nothing yet. It’s not worth getting his hopes up. Keep me apprised of her condition. Otherwise, well, let’s wait until after the wedding. Hopefully I’ll have something better to tell him by then.”

“And if you don’t?”

“Then I can tell him I tried, and he’ll at least have some closure.”

\--

“I have one last detail before this meeting is adjourned,” Rufus said, reaching across the conference table.

“What’s this?” Elfe asked, accepting the envelop. It was small, no larger than a greeting card.

“Early wedding present,” Rufus told her. “Open it.”

Inside was a slightly cheesy card covered in glitter and embossed with a pair of doves. Elaborately scrolling letters spelled out ‘Congratulations’. Elfe dismissed the saccharine poem inside in favor of a folded bit of paper. Sephiroth leaned over her shoulder as she opened it.

“A promotional bulletin?” Brows furrowing, she read the headline. “Mako no more. Green energy a go. Sign up today.”

She looked up, quizzical expression on her face. “Rufus, is this what I think it is?”

Rufus grinned. “Yep! We’ve got the foundations for infrastructure in place. Wind turbines are going up across the Kalm plains, and we’re exploring a way to convert the reactors. You know mako vibrates? The motion of it flowing through Gaia is enough to produce a current. We can still use mako power if we need to without actually burning it up.”

“Cool!” Elfe smiled and Rufus mirrored her expression.

“I knew you’d like that. Here’s something else you’ll like. I’m disbanding Shinra.”

“Wait, what?” the words were out before Sephiroth could stop them. Everyone in the room was staring open-mouthed and wide-eyed at the young president. Even Tseng seemed surprised.

“Sir?” he asked.

“I’m officially dissolving Shinra as a corporation,” Rufus went on. “No more stocks, no more holdings, no more shares. Everything’s gone into a trust for the city. So much will be available each year for whatever needs to be done. I’m guessing most of it will go to housing, clean up, and community services for the foreseeable future. If there’s anything left, we can start getting fancy with the green space or public art or whatever.”

“What about the board?” Elfe asked.

“Just so it doesn’t seem like I’m setting up a shadow company, none of them are getting much of anything except a basic retirement package. They’ll be fine, but no one’s getting a golden parachute. Silver plate at best. If they’re acting heads of things right now, it’s because they’re currently the best people for the job.”

Elfe nodded in agreement. “Can I have that in writing?”

Rufus laughed. “Of course!”


	7. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold feet, after a fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. I went there.
> 
> Possible for trigger warning for second-hand embarrassment and veiled discussion of the Birds and the Bees.

Sephiroth had been taught to be prepared, to know his enemy, to understand all aspects before forging ahead. He would have liked to study, to prepare, but there were no resources to be had. He’d be going in blind and ignorant and he didn’t like it. How did one prepare for marriage and all the nuances and details that entailed? There was one aspect in particular that unsettled him.

He had had a one of Professor Hojo’s medical texts shoved at him when he was ten, seen the dirty magazines that had been passed around the barracks as a teenager, so he wasn’t wholly ignorant. However, he’d also been grilled repeatedly as a young SOLDIER on how _not_ to have babies. He religiously refreshed the condoms in his wallet despite never using them. Knew that if ever he did, he had to destroy all evidence, preferably with bleach. It wouldn’t do for any part of him to fall into the wrong hands. He understood the mechanics of the thing perfectly well. Yet, just because one knew the theory, did not mean one could hope to successfully execute the thing in practice. In short, he was woefully unprepared and had no way to go about correcting this.

The library was not helpful, only offering more academic clinical information that he already knew. There was no help to be had online either. The company intranet didn’t hold that sort of information and he didn’t dare risk having _that_ on his browser history. He might ask Genesis, but should by some act of the gods he get the words out of his mouth, Genesis would _never_ let him live it down. He briefly thought about Vincent, but just as quickly decided against it. Sephiroth didn’t really want to know how much or how little a Turk would know about it. It probably wasn’t the sort of thing that was likely to be helpful anyway.

Well, perhaps he and Elfe could discuss it. They were going to be married, there weren’t many secrets between them, more like subjects that had not yet come up. If he was going to ask anyone how best to make his wife happy, it might be best to start with his soon-to-be wife.

Except he didn’t see how he was ever going to find the nerve or the vocabulary to do so. Perhaps he’d just...wait. The situation would present itself eventually. Probably. Right?

\--

The situation did not, in fact, present itself. There were still a million and one things to do in Midgar alone, to say little of the rest of the world. Wutai was happy, at least, but there were others howling for Shinra’s blood- or rather, money. Kalm was making noise about the training incident that had cost Elfe her mother and Veld his arm. Nibelheim was concerned about side-effects of living so close to a) one of the oldest mako reactors outside of Midgar and b) an alien parasite bent on draining Gaia of its life force. Not to mention Gongaga which had had its own post-Jenova incident with a mako reactor and wanted help cleaning up. Concerned for the marine life and the appalling state of the coastline, Avalanche sympathizers were protesting against the underwater reactor in Junon. Cosmo Canyon- the only major city _without_ a reactor- seemed content to sit back and watch the chaos unfold. The mental image of old Professor Bugenhagen sitting back and eating popcorn whilst watching the news was difficult to shake.

Rufus, bless him, was doing his best, but it was not a one-man job. Putting out fires- both literal and figurative- kept all of them busy from dawn till dusk. Sephiroth kept trying to delegate to Zack, only to remember he was away on his honeymoon.

Of course! Why hadn’t he thought of it before? Zack was a veteran where romance was concerned; married, soon to be a father. He was the obvious choice for advice. That did not, however, alleviate the awkwardness. How on Gaia did one broach the subject? Now that he thought about it, it seemed atrociously indelicate to go interrogating Zack about his love life. Not that Sephiroth needed every gory detail, just...a rough outline. Something he could use as a frame of reference. Surely that wouldn’t be too forward, would it?

\--

Oddly enough, opportunities to speak to Zack proved more abundant in the next few weeks than did opportunities to speak to Elfe. Cosmo Canyon had finally presented a formal letter of intent regarding the release of an endangered species that had been captured years ago by the Shinra Science Department without permission.

Evidently Bugenhagen still had his nose out of joint about Shinra’s business practices and had chosen this as his means of retribution against his former employer. In the end it was Vincent- presenting as Gallian- who had discovered the little fire-tailed cub and brought him dangling by the scruff out of the wreckage of the Shinra building. Elfe had gone to return it to its rightful home and left Sephiroth to hold down the fort.

He would speak to her the moment she got back. Maybe. Probably. Or just take her out to dinner like a normal person, except he was reasonably sure neither of them would have time.

In the meantime, Zack would be back soon. That did not, however, make it any easier to bring up. Like Genesis, Zack usually knew exactly what to say. Perhaps Sephiroth would be spared having to initiate the conversation himself? He could only hope.

\--

“General,” Zack offered him a mile wide grin and a solid handshake upon returning to work. “Saw the papers. Congrats.”

Sephiroth smiled, no longer resisting the heat that rose to his cheeks. “Thank you, and to you as well.”

Sephiroth released Zack’s hand, opened his mouth, but that was as far as he got. Zack gave him a measuring look.

“Something on your mind, Sir?”

Heat flooded his face and Sephiroth turned away, suddenly embarrassed. No, worse. Ashamed.

“No.”

“Nervous?”

Sephiroth flinched. “Yes.”

“Wedding?”

“Kind of.”

“After?”

This was a terrible idea. He should go. Give Zack his new orders. Something, _anything_ else but this.

“...yes.”

“Aw, don’t be.” Zack patted his shoulder. “I mean, yeah, it’s kinda weird at first, but it’s a good weird, yanno?”

He nodded. “Yes, I suppose.”

Zack cocked his head, confused. “Wait, really?”

Sephiroth shrugged helplessly. “Not exactly a lot of social opportunity in the Wutaian bush.”

“Huh.” Zack seemed nonplussed. “Okay. Look at it this way. All that shit Lazard used to lecture us about? You can throw it out the window. None of it applies. Well, okay, some of it does, but you know what I mean.”

Sephiroth took a moment to process that. All his life he’d had to follow rules to the letter. Now a fairly large chunk of those rules served no purpose. Most of Lazard’s lectures had been about not leaving one’s DNA in inconvenient places. Nobody- except perhaps the Science Department- wanted illegitimate little SOLDIERs running around. Children were another topic at the head of the “Things to Discuss With Elfe” list, but so far as Sephiroth knew, having a family was not an immediate priority. He knew how _not_ to have children, but for the first time, that wasn’t the point.

He didn’t need to be on guard, to hold back, to keep Elfe at arm’s length. Perhaps that was the issue: he’d been keeping himself at a distance for so long, he wasn’t entirely sure how to let someone close. A SOLDIER must be in control at all times; of his men, his surroundings, and especially of himself. In this instance, Sephiroth could afford to relax and let his guard down. If only he could figure out how.

“I think so, yes.”

Zack offered him a sympathetic smile. “You’ll be fine. Don’t overthink it. It _is_ gonna be awkward and weird the first couple times, but it’s like anything else. Gotta practice, right?” His smile had taken on a rakish edge. “Just think of it as sparring.”

Sparring. Yes. That could work. After all, unless there was something she wasn’t telling him, Elfe was just as green at this sort of thing as he was. Which was oddly reassuring. Was she having a similar existential crisis? Probably not. She was far too sensible for that sort of thing. Perhaps he really was stressing over nothing.

“See?” Zack slapped him on the back and Sephiroth couldn’t help smiling. “So who gets to plan the bachelor party? Me or Genesis?”

Oh dear. He hadn’t thought of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this is 1993.
> 
> The internet barely exists outside of the military.  
> AOL or some equivalent is the primary service. Dial-up is the only option.  
> There is no FFN (98), there is no Google (2004), if you want to go to a website you have to physically type "http://www." into the address bar. Good luck searching AltaVista. You have to pay for the six-and-a-half porn sites that exist.
> 
> Seph's on his own unless Genesis can slip him a copy of "The Joy of Sex". ;P


	8. Campaign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are finalized and things fall into place as the big day draws near.

The engagement spread served as the opening volley for their matrimonial campaign. Sephiroth found he could cope much better if he thought about it in tactical terms. Phase I would begin with the issue of their photo shoot accompanied by a lengthy article concerning himself, Elfe, their admittedly rather sedate romantic history, as well as their shared aspirations for the future. Most of it was copy invented by Rufus and Reeve, with some actual comments from the happy couple thrown in for authenticity.

Sephiroth and Elfe were scheduled to make a handful of appearances- more like existing drills and inspections with a photographer invited along. It was good press, Rufus insisted. Sephiroth was too well acquainted with his own cursed celebrity to argue with him. He and Elfe were Midgar’s royal couple, despite not actually holding any government office. People were interested for some reason. Their relationship was something else to focus on besides austerity measures and piecing Midgar back together.

“You make a cute couple,” Veld told him. “Old-fashioned. Chivalrous. Romantic. You don’t see that much anymore.”

“It’s not by choice,” Sephiroth grumbled. Veld quirked an archly paternal eyebrow and Sephiroth’s life briefly flashed before his eyes. Veld laughed and slapped him on the back.

“Relax, son. I gave you my blessing, didn’t I? Not that you need it.”

“Yes, sir.” Sephiroth was still getting used to the Turk’s sense of humor.

\--

Phase II was a multi-stage assault that would be launched gradually, building toward the wedding itself. This included an alarming amount of related merchandise, advertising, and deliberate leaks regarding the reception menu, a list of honored guests, and the specifics of Elfe’s gown and bouquet. She had, against all assumptions, opted for a traditional blue dress.

“What?” she’d demanded upon seeing everyone’s gobsmacked reactions. “I don’t get that many opportunities to be girly. I’m not wearing high heels, though. I haven’t completely lost my mind.”

Some other tidbits to be shared with the public included the minutiae of the ceremony itself. Sephiroth, holding no real allegiance to any religious tradition, had no objections to a strictly civil ceremony. Elfe, who ascribed to Cosmo philosophy, had some details to add.

“I’d like to do an exchange of mantles as well as a shared flame and a traditional blessing.”

“Exchange of what now?” Sephiroth asked.

“Mantles,” Elfe said, holding up the tail of the woven sash tied around her waist. “It’s like heraldry. This is my chosen pattern. The bride and groom trade sashes during the ceremony to symbolize each joining the other’s family.”

Sephiroth thought this somewhat ironic, given the only family he had left were his brothers, and Elfe had only Veld. Not a lot of family on either side.

“Alright,” he agreed, “only I don’t have a…” He trailed off as his brain belatedly added his Wutaian family to the roster: a grandmother, five aunts, four uncles, and multiple nieces and nephews.

“I’ll figure something out.”

\--

There might be family heirlooms squirreled away somewhere. The question was, where? Nibelheim was proof that Professor Hojo never threw anything away. Although he had not been one for sentiment, he had been a dedicated archivist. He might well have something hidden away in storage. It wasn’t difficult to pull Hojo’s records even without the company database. Hojo, it seemed, was determined to have the last word.

“This is Hojo’s apartment.”

Veld, busy preparing dinner in the little shoe box of a kitchen, looked up. He met Sephiroth’s eyes steady and without challenge.

“Yeah,” he said evenly. “It was yours already. He left it to you. All I did was make sure your name was on the lease.”

Sephiroth stared back for a long moment, silent. Eventually he looked away, trying to sort that out in his head. Veld went back to stirring the pot.

“I don’t suppose you cleared out any miscellania when you moved us in?”

It was Veld’s turn to stop and consult the floor.

“Funny you should ask.” He turned off the stove and headed for the master bedroom. Shoved deep in the back of the closet was a battered cardboard box. Veld pulled it out to the middle of the floor but did not open it.

“This belonged to your ma,” he said by way of an explanation. “Couldn’t scan this stuff to disk.”

Veld went back out to the kitchen, leaving Sephiroth alone with the box. Sephiroth eyed it warily. Part of him wanted to tear into it like a birthday present, the other half wanted to shove it back into the shadows and never think of it again. Deciding to split the difference, he pushed it out of the way and changed out of his uniform.

Later, after dinner had been eaten, the dishes cleared, homework done, and the boys put to bed, Sephiroth confronted the box. The memory of the videos lingering in the back of his mind, he folded back the flaps as if preparing to diffuse a live bomb.

Everything had been dumped in haphazardly, the contents jumbled together. There were paper hard copies of the digitized files Veld and Vincent had collected. He flipped through the pages, his eyes passing over the Professor’s neat, blocky handwriting, but stopped short when he encountered scrolling cursive.

Sephiroth spread his hand over the page, just letting his fingertips touch the faded ink. It was the next closest thing to hearing his mother’s voice. These were her words, her thoughts and ramblings. The information might not be new, but he would read the little steno notebooks later, one by one, until he knew the shape of her voice.

Setting these aside, he pulled out a shoe box full of cards and photos of people he did not know. A quick shuffle proved many of them were labeled. Like the notebooks, he would go back and sort through them later.

The next few items hit him in a sensitive spot: a silver cup with no name or birthday engraved in the waiting spaces, and a soft, colorful afghan. He recognized it from the picture of himself as an infant from Hojo’s wallet. He stared at both for several minutes. The yarn snagged on his calloused fingers. It occurred to him that the subject of children had yet to come up. He really ought to get Elfe’s thoughts and feelings on that. He added the blanket and cup to the pile with the photos and notebooks. He would decide what to do with all of it later.

At the very bottom was another familiar item. His mother’s wedding dress had been made of pearly satin that had crumpled badly during its tenure in the box. Holding it up, he tried to position it in front of him as if she were standing inside it. It struck him how _tiny_ it was. Lucrecia Crescent had been slight and slender. In his hands, the gown looked as if it had been made for a child, and not an adult woman in her first trimester. He had heard that it was traditional for brides to wear their mother’s wedding gowns. There was no way Elfe could ever squeeze into this dress. She’d never get it over her shoulders or around her hips. Elfe had the body of a warrior. This dress belonged to a ghost.

Sephiroth had had the vague hope that there might be something in his mother’s affects that he might be able to use; a scarf, a shawl, something. Perhaps there might have even been something of the Professor’s. Sephiroth snickered at the idea of Professor Hojo having something akin to-- Wait a minute. Pulling out his phone, he thumbed an email. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

\--

Phase III: D-Day- or W-Day as Efle had begun calling it- loomed ever nearer. Sephiroth eyed the square on the calendar with no small amount of dread. It wasn’t the saying of vows, or that he’d be tied to Elfe for the rest of his life- that part he was quite looking forward to- it was the blasted _spectacle_ of it all. He was not the showman that Genesis was. Elfe had more stage presence, but was not exactly used to this level of performance. It just wasn’t the same when the people looking up at you weren’t obliged to follow orders.

Most couples had a single rehearsal before their wedding. Sephiroth had lost count of the number of times things had been blocked and re-blocked as if staging a theatrical performance. Honestly, it wasn’t far off. The area chosen was the same bit of still standing plate where they’d had their photograph taken. It seemed appropriate, and also offered a good view of the two of them no matter where one stood in the crowd of onlookers. No one was especially concerned about snipers or insurgents, but the Turks and united troops alike were being drilled along with everyone else. Performance was only a small fraction of the spectacle. The behind the scenes logistics of security and crowd control made up the bulk of the headache.

There were to be quite a few dignitaries in attendance; not simply the former President Rufus Shinra and the remaining board, but the elite and exclusive from all over Gaia. Indeed, their most esteemed guest would be the Crown Princess of Wutai who had apparently been badgering her father for weeks before she was permitted to attend. Rufus seemed to embrace his intended’s presence with a certain amount of long suffering acceptance.

“If his Divine Radiance hasn’t broken off the engagement by now, he never will,” Rufus sighed.

“Would becoming prince of Wutai be so bad?” Sephiroth asked him.

Rufus thought about that. “I think I’d only be a Duke, or maybe Prince Consort if Lord Godo is feeling generous. That’s if they don’t string me up first.”

It was a fair point. “Her Royal Highness won’t come of age for years yet. That’s time enough to get her father to change his mind. If anyone can do that, it’s Yuffie.”

Rufus brightened at this. “True.”

\--

Princess Yuffie’s arrival would warrant more press, more security, and more headaches. There were already so many details that could only be dealt with by either the bride or the groom, and most of it didn’t even have to do with the wedding. Sephiroth really thought he might punch the next person who came into his office.

“Permission to speak, Sir?” Zack knocked and let himself in.

Sephiroth had to take a deep breath and several minutes to persuade himself that Zack had done nothing to warrant physical violence. Yet.

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you let us do that, sir?”

“Because I don’t have-- I’m sorry, what?” Sephiroth stared at Zack for a long moment, wondering if he’d heard that right.

“I can do more. We all can. This is _your_ wedding. Gotta be hard to direct, produce, and star in your own feature, right?”

“A little, yes,” Sephiroth admitted.

“Call a meeting. Get the Firsts in. You’re gonna be off duty for the honeymoon anyway. Might as well put us in charge now so you have less to worry about.”

Sephiroth looked down at the mess of papers on his desk. He no longer remembered what half of them were. Maybe he’d let Kunsel try to make sense of it. That was what Sephiroth kept him around for.

“Alright. I’ll distribute everything that isn’t wedding related to you and the other Firsts.”

“Give us some wedding stuff too. Dumb to make the groom do his own security.”

“Yes, alright,” Sephiroth told him fighting not to smile. Zack grinned.

“Think you’re ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

\--

In truth, Sephiroth wasn’t 100% ready. There was one remaining detail that had yet to be crossed off the list. Of course the wedding could go on without it, but Elfe had specifically said that she had wanted to exchange family patterns. And in order to do that, Sephiroth needed a pattern. Happily, his extended family had been only too happy to oblige.

“Package came for you,” Veld remarked as Sephiroth came through the door. “All the way from Wutai.”

“Oh good.” Without further comment, Sephiroth picked up the parcel and opened it. Inside was a simple shirt box containing several layers of tissue paper. His brothers did their best to peer over his elbows in order to see what he was doing.

“What’s that?” Kadaj asked, poking at the object inside.

“Eyes only, please,” Sephiroth told him, gently pushing his hand away. “This is a bridal obi. It belongs to your grandmother. She’s letting me borrow it for the wedding.”

“What’s an obi?” Loz wanted to know.

“It’s a long sash you tie around your waist. It keeps your kimono closed and it also looks nice.”

Loz nodded thoughtfully. “This one’s really fancy.”

It was indeed. The background was ivory silk, but could barely be seen beneath the rich embroidery of gold and orange. The metallic thread made it a bit difficult to pick out the design; cranes, flowers, trees, and what looked like a marshy coastline.

“It’s a ladies obi for special occasions. That’s why it’s so elaborate.”

Yazoo’s forehead creased in puzzlement. “If it’s for girls, why do you have it?”

“I’m going to present it to Elfe during the ceremony. It’s supposed to symbolize her becoming part of my family, and me becoming part of hers.”

“She was explaining that,” Loz remembered. “So is this our clan pattern?”

“I don’t think we have one, but this will be close enough.”

“But we’ll have one after you get married to Elfe, right?” he pressed.

Sephiroth paused and smiled. “Yes, I suppose we will.”

Loz grinned. “Cool.”


	9. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth's last night single.

“That was quick,” Sephiroth remarked upon seeing Elfe return to the crater formerly known as the Shinra building less than twenty-four hours later. “I thought you’d be gone all this week.”

“Are you disappointed?” she teased, stretching to kiss him. Sephiroth stooped to meet her, smiling a little as their lips touched.

“Devastated. I was hoping to have the landscaping finished as a surprise you when you got back.”

“Shall I close my eyes?”

Sephiroth laughed. “I think you’ll still be happy. Check it out.”

Turning, he gestured to the surviving level surfaces of the Plate. The builders and engineers had deemed most of the Plate unsafe for human habitation, and the fragments had been flagged for either demolition or green space. Since their wedding was to take place on a platform overlooking the crater, the area was receiving a good deal more attention than it had been previously.

Quite a bit of natural plant life had sprung up and had been left to go on doing as it pleased. Around it, soldiers and citizens alike worked to get moss and ferns to grow, along with small trees and grass. Vines and other climbing plants had taken root in the broken concrete and no one deterred them. Mixed among all the vegetation were Aeris’ little star-shaped yellow flowers.

“It already looks good,” Elfe gave an approving nod.

“Rufus plans to embellish it a bit. Hanging flowers and so forth. I don’t remember what all he had planned, only that it seemed a bit much.”

Elfe shrugged. “Shinra.”

“I guess. So what happened with the cub? Did it get away again?”

“Oh no, he’s still in custody. I’ve contacted Cosmo Canyon and it seems Bugenhagen wants to take Nanaki home himself.”

“Who’s Nanaki?”

“The cub. That’s his name. Nanaki.”

“Oh. Does that mean something?”

“I didn’t give it to him, if that’s what you’re asking. Sephiroth, he’s a Cosmo _firecat!_ They were supposed to have died out over a hundred years ago!” Elfe fairly radiated excitement. “He wasn’t clear on how long Shinra’s had him, but it must have been a while.”

Sephiroth was confused. “So the talking cat has been in the science department since before mako power?”

“Firecats are incredibly long-lived,” she explained. “They age at approximately one quarter the rate of humans. By their reckoning, Nanaki’s still just a kid. Because of that, Bugenhagen wants to come and collect him personally. I can’t say that I blame him.”

Sephiroth nodded thoughtfully. “That’s entirely reasonable.”

“Also… Bugenhagen was my mentor. I gave him the short version and he actually seemed really happy for us. What would you say if he were to officiate our wedding?”

It was obvious she was concerned about his answer. Professor Bugenhagen had left Shinra in something of a huff before Sephiroth had been born. Evidently the former scientist had never approved of mako reactors, and had chosen to bow out rather than fight the company on principle. He must be quite an old man by now, but if it would please Elfe, that was truly all that mattered.

“Fine by me,” Sephiroth told her easily. “I’ve never met him, but I’ve heard of him, and he sounds like a wonderful man.”

She laughed a little at this. “Wait till you meet him.”

\--

“Grandfather!”

If Sephiroth had not heard it, he would not have believed it. The firecat- Nanaki- could indeed speak. A child he might be, but he didn’t look much like a cub to Sephiroth. According to Elfe, he’d eventually grow to be twice the size he currently was, but that would take decades.

Nanaki leaped into Professor Bugenhagen’s arms- or tried to. He wound up standing on his hind legs with a paw hooked on each of Bugenhagen’s shoulders. He rubbed his nose against the old man’s face, making Bugenhagen laugh.

“Oh it’s so good to see you, Nanaki! And you too, Elfe. I’m in your debt. I feared I would never see my grandson again.”

Elfe shrugged modestly. “Glad I could help, although it wasn’t me who went into the wreckage after him. One of the Turks did that.”

“Did they now?” Bugenhagen seemed intrigued. “Wonders never cease. You must extend my thanks. I assume he is otherwise engaged or else he would be here.”

“Something like that,” Sephiroth agreed. In truth he had only a vague sense of what Vincent did with himself most days. With Turks, sometimes it was better not to know.

“So you’re the lucky young man,” Bugenhagen went on, setting Nanaki on all four feet once more. “I confess I never thought Elfe would ever look outside her calling for fulfillment, much less to Shinra. Yet I see what you two have done with Midgar, with Wutai, and I must say I’m impressed.”

Sephiroth felt his heat rise in his cheeks, but he allowed himself a smile. “Thank you, Sir.”

“So long as you continue to respect her and the planet on which you stand, I can only offer my blessing and congratulations.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sephiroth replied, not knowing how else to respond.

“He’s just messing with you,” Elfe assured him. “Mostly.”

“So will you?” she asked, turning to face Bugenhagen fully. “Will you officiate our wedding?”

Bugenhagen smiled. “My dear, nothing would make me happier.”

Once Bugenhagen had been shown to his lodgings, Nanaki in tow, Elfe turned to Sephiroth.

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

Sephiroth sighed. “I promised Zack I’d attend a...gathering.”

“He’s throwing you a bachelor party?”

For some reason he had not expected her to guess. “Yes, actually. Is that alright?”

She laughed and patted his arm. “It’s fine! Just don’t show up to the wedding with a hangover.”

“I won’t,” he promised. “But what about you?”

“I asked because I’ve also been booked for an evening of shenanigans. I promise I won’t do anything you wouldn’t.”

That made him laugh. “Alright then.”

Leaning, he kissed her, sweet and deep. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Elfe smiled against his lips. “Tomorrow.”

\--

In the end, both Zack and Genesis worked out the details of Sephiroth’s bachelor party between them. Although the temptation was strong, both agreed it might be best to keep the good-natured razzing to a minimum. Sephiroth hated being the center of attention, and while he could take a joke, the idea was for him to have fun.

“Should I act surprised?” Sephiroth asked as Zack led him through the labyrinth of streets and side-alleys that had once been underplate. He had a vague idea where they were going, and the unlit neon sign confirmed it: Cleo’s bar. He smiled, glad to see it had survived intact.

“Nah,” Zack waved him off. “Thought we’d keep it low-key. Genesis just got us the back room so you don’t have to worry about keeping a low profile. Also, I promised Elfe not to get you drunk.”

Sephiroth chuckled. “It’s no mean feat to get a SOLDIER drunk, though I appreciate the gesture.”

Sephiroth still couldn’t believe that the ceremony would take place the following afternoon. It still felt distant, impossible, something he would always prepare for but never accomplish. Given Zack’s promise of sobriety and Sephiroth’s repeated insistence that he didn’t want a fuss, a relaxing rather than a riotous evening had been planned. Dressed casually, no one paid the two SOLDIERs much mind as they made their way through the crowded bar to the back room.

A cheer went up as they entered. Genesis strode toward them and solemnly shook Sephiroth’s hand.

“My friend, we are here to commemorate your last night as a bachelor. I therefore bestow upon you the ceremonial sash and coronet.” He looped a ribbon with the word “Whipped” written in sparkly pink bubble paint over Sephiroth’s shoulder, and placed a plastic tiara that looked as if it had come out of a child’s dress-up set on his head. The crown was entirely too small and fell off almost at once. Sephiroth couldn’t help smiling, shaking his head at his friend’s antics.

Several flashbulbs flickered as those gathered snapped a photo. Sephiroth balanced the tiara and smiled indulgently as everyone got a picture. No one here would ever leak the image to the press. Even if they did, well, it was significantly better than a snapshot of him and Elfe kissing.

“I heard Silver Elite is in active mourning,” Genesis commented as they all took a seat at the wide, round table. There was a wide variety of what Elfe would call ‘man food’: nachos, hot wings, chips, pizza, and alcohol of various and sundry varieties. “Have you any idea how many hearts you’ve broken?”

“Not as many as you, I’m sure.”

Genesis feigned indignation. “Only because your number of fans outpaces mine.”

“There’s likely to be many converts after tomorrow,” Sephiroth pointed out. “I’ll be the old, boring, married one. You’ll be the young, single, cute one.”

“ _Excuuuse_ me,” Zack drawled. “Who you callin’ old, boring and married?”

Everyone laughed. For a moment, Sephiroth had forgotten that Zack was now a married man.

“My deepest apologies.”

Genesis grinned. “Any words of wisdom to share?”

Zack made a show of considering the question. “Well, put her birthday and the anniversary reminder in your phone _now_ because I guarantee you’ll forget eventually,” he began, ticking the items off on his fingers. “Always call if you’re gonna be late or your schedule changes. Don’t make promises you can’t keep, and for the love of all things holy, put the seat down.”

That prompted a chorus of laughter that Zack joined in. His suggestions were actually helpful, even that last one despite being obviously intended for humor. Kunsel was pouring drinks for everyone and pushed a glass toward Sephiroth.

“My friends, a toast,” Genesis began, raising his own glass. “To our Commander and General, the first SOLDIER among us, my best friend, a good soldier and a good man, I congratulate you on this, the last night you will be alone. From the bottom of my heart, I wish you every joy and happiness. To Sephiroth!”

“To Sephiroth!” the others echoed and drank. Sephiroth shook his head and drained his own glass.

“You should write that down, say it again for the wedding,” Zack suggested.

“That was a practice run,” Genesis confirmed. “I might touch it up a bit between now and then.”

A couple of machines set against the far wall caught Sephiroth’s eye. He recognized the upright consoles of a couple of video games, but there was also a small television monitor and a microphone in a stand off to one side.

“Were you planning to give another speech?” Sephiroth nodded at the microphone.

Genesis looked at him askance. “No. That’s a Wutaian torture device.”

Zack snorted. “What? You don’t like karaoke?”

“I’m a thespian, not a musician,” Genesis replied loftily.

“Aw c’mon. Gotta be something in the song book you’d be willing to do.”

“No. Ask Sephiroth. We’re supposed to be embarrassing _him_ tonight.”

“I dunno that there’s anything low enough that’d fit his range,” Zack mused. “Still, I’d make some noise with you if you wanted.”

Sephiroth smiled, amused. “Maybe after a few drinks.”

\--

Nothing about the bachelor party would make the front page, for which Sephiroth- and no doubt Elfe- was thankful. Walking back to his apartment with Zack on one side and Genesis on the other, Sephiroth wondered how her evening was going? It was late, but not so late that he’d risk oversleeping. The boys would be in bed by now, with Vincent keeping an eye on things. Although he had been invited him to the party, Vincent had evidently begged off. Sephiroth did not begrudge him that. Vincent was still a bit leery of large crowds, and he would not have known many people at the party. He’d be present at the wedding tomorrow. Sephiroth would see him then.

“See you tomorrow, guys!” Zack called as he turned to head for what had once been Sector 8. Aeris’ house had survived with only minor damage- the chimney had tumbled and some shingles had been torn off- and Mrs. Gainsborough had generously welcomed her son-in-law into the household. Sephiroth waved and watched until Zack was out of sight before continuing on with Genesis.

“He’s a good man,” Genesis remarked.

“Zack? Yes. Yes he is.”

They continued on in silence for a moment. Had things gone differently, there might be another dark-haired man walking with them.

“I miss him,” Genesis said after several minutes, voice quiet. “The last time I saw him, we’d fought and… and I never got to…”

Sephiroth put a hand on his shoulder. Genesis swallowed hard, visibly wrestling back tears.

“He died thinking I was angry with him. I was angry, but not at him. At myself. And I never got to tell him that.”

“He knows,” Sephiroth assured him. “He knew how you get. What you’re like. I think he knew that you were just scared and angry, the same as he was.”

“I wasn’t there for him. I was so wrapped up in my own selfish pain…”

“None of that,” Sephiroth’s words were firm. “It’s not your fault. It’s not my fault. If anyone’s to blame, it’s Hollander, and he’s already paid for his crimes. Don’t punish yourself. He wouldn’t want that.”

Genesis took a deep breath, finally getting a hold on himself. “Yes. You’re right. He wouldn’t.”

“There’ll be a place set for him at the head table. He may not be here physically, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t here at all.”

Genesis gave a fragile smile and nodded. Without warning, he lunged and hugged his friend tight.

“I’m going to miss you.”

Sephiroth started at the suddenness of the gesture, but quickly relaxed and patted his friend’s shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere. Nothing’s changed. I’m just bringing another party member on board, that’s all.”

Genesis nodded slowly and stepped back. “See you tomorrow?”

Sephiroth smiled. “Yes. And the next day. And the day after that. Maybe not every day, but I’ll be around. I won’t forget about you. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“I hope so.”


	10. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrives, and so does Vincent's gift.

“Oh gods I can’t do this,” Sephiroth groaned, feeling ill.

“I never thought I’d say this, but pull yourself together, man!” Genesis commanded, seizing Sephiroth by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. “I’ve never known you to be afraid of anything.”

“This is different,” Sephiroth insisted. “It’s like the diplomatic mission to Wutai. I may have a weapon this time, but it’s not like I can use it.”

“Swords would be of no use here,” Genesis agreed. “Don’t tell me…?”

Sephiroth shook his head. “No. No, I haven’t changed my mind. I knew there was no way around this, I just… I can’t face everyone _looking_ at me. At us.”

“Think of it like an inspection,” Genesis suggested. “Nothing more than an overly elaborate change of command. Zack and I will be right there with you, and shortly, so will Elfe.”

“Right,” Sephiroth said, gathering his resolve. There was no backing down now. He could do this. He _would_ do this. They both would. “Have you got it?”

Genesis grinned and held up a small silver ring. “Right here.”

Sephiroth nodded as the music began, perfunctorily brushing down the front of his already immaculate dress uniform. “Right. Forward march.”

Sephiroth counted off in his head as the music began.

_Four, three, two, one…_

He stepped onto the long stretch of carpet, Genesis at his elbow. The tails of his grandmother’s wedding obi, tied around his waist like a sash, flopped against his legs. What the onlookers made of that, he didn’t know. Genesis had assured him the gold and white brocaded silk coordinated nicely with the many service medals pinned to his dress uniform. Having Genesis nearby helped to quell the terrified, giddy feeling still roiling inside him, as did the comforting weight of Masamune on his back.

Ahead of him lay the fallen chunks of concrete that had served as the setting for his and Elfe’s engagement photos. Instead of broken cement and twisted rebar, it was now festooned with greenery. Many of the plants had sprung up on their own, and would remain where they were after the ceremony had concluded. Others, however, had been planted deliberately, or added in the form of pots and hanging baskets. It was a sharp contrast to the gold and crimson banners that had usually adorned any Shinra public relations event.

Mounting the stairs to the broken concrete platform where Professor Bugenhangen, dressed in traditional Cosmo ceremonial robes stood waiting, Sephiroth took his place and turned to watch the rest of the party approach. Zack and Kunsel strode own the aisle one after the other, followed by two Avalanche officers. Shears cleaned up surprisingly well as the Man of Honor, though Sephiroth almost didn’t recognize him without his bandana. It was hard not to smile as Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj made their way toward the platform. Loz took his role as Ring Bearer seriously enough, a look of intense concentration on his young face despite the rings fastened to the pillow he carried being purely for show. Genesis held the actual rings safe in his pocket. Yazoo and Kadaj, however, seemed more interested in throwing flower petals at each other than scattering them over the carpet. A ripple of repressed laughter went up as Loz turned to glare at them. Sephiroth smiled and returned the wave they offered as they took their seats in the front row next to Vincent. Except Vincent wasn’t there.

Sephiroth had originally wanted Vincent to act as a groomsman, but Vincent had politely declined. Remembering too late that Vincent was even less for show and crowds than Sephiroth was himself, Sephiroth had accepted Vincent’s answer without pushing the issue further. Vincent had promised he would be there; had been assigned the role of minding Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj during the ceremony, yet his seat was empty. Where on Gaia had he gone, and _why?_

Sephiroth was given no additional time to puzzle over Vincent’s absence. It took him half a beat to realize the music had cut. Refocusing on the aisle, he stood at attention, holding his breath, waiting for…

The bride’s music began. Veld was immediately recognizable, wearing a suit of dark gray instead of blue. Elfe, however… He’d known she’d chosen a dress, he hadn’t known she’d chosen _this_ dress. He’d never seen her in anything other than trousers. Mostly she wore her uniform. The dress- no, the _gown_ \- was stunningly crafted with a wide skirt and narrow waist that did not at all impair the way Veritas hung from her hip. He took a brief moment to note that wearing a sword over a gown worked _far_ better than he would have expected. More fabric trailed behind her in a short train. The battered Cosmo sash she always wore contrasted sharply with the blue silk of the gown. Looped over her elbows, she wore it like a shawl. She glided up the aisle on Veld’s arm, feet seeming not to touch the floor at all. At the bottom of the stairs, Veld stopped, kissed her cheek, and dropped her hand. Elfe hitched the skirt in one hand, and ascended the last few steps on her own.

Handing her bouquet- an enormous confection of wildflowers that had to weigh five pounds by itself- to Shears, she turned and offered her hands to Sephiroth. Hastily, Sephiroth stripped off his gloves and tucked them into his belt. This close, she looked more like herself. Beneath the elaborate makeup and elegant gown was Elfe’s familiar face and strong body. The callouses on her fingers rubbing against his own reminded him that she was human. Real. Before the day was out, she would belong to him, and he would belong to her. Sephiroth swallowed and drew a deep breath. Elfe smiled and squeezed his hands. Some of the adrenaline evaporated and he smiled in return. Yes. He could do this. They both would.

Genesis had said to treat it like an inspection, or a change of command. There were cues and commands and forms to be executed at the appropriate time. For such ceremonies, time had always slowed to a crawl. This, however, reminded him of battle and the way time became meaningless when in the thick of a fight. It took Sephiroth a moment to realize he’d not heard a single word of Bugenhagen’s speech. A precarious half-beat later, Sephiroth’s brain caught up to his ears and he opened his mouth to repeat the lines he’d been given.

“I, Sephiroth Crescent…”

He could have been speaking Wutaian for all he knew. Elfe’s grip on his hands was the only thing holding him to the ground. At last he was out of words, and it was Elfe’s turn. He couldn’t make out the syllables exactly, but it sounded like “I love you” and “I promise” and “forever” and that was enough.

\--

He’d gotten the text the same moment Sephiroth had set foot on the aisle. Still unused to carrying a PHS, Vincent had forgotten to silence the darned thing before the ceremony began. He was glad he hadn’t. Flipping it open, he read off the simple two word text:

_Shes awake_

\--

“How is she?” Vincent gasped, out of breath from his mad rush to get to the hospital.

“Fine,” Shalua told him gently. “Take a minute. Catch your breath. I have the TV turned on for her.”

“Good.”

Vincent hesitated at the half-closed door of the hospital room. The sound of Sephiroth and Elfe’s wedding already in progress on the television made him push it open. He didn’t want to miss any more than he had to, and besides, he was being a coward.

Lucrecia lay on the bed, propped on several pillows so that she could see the television monitor comfortably. She looked thinner, frailer than she had floating in the mako pod. Her hair lay loose and tangled about her shoulders. An oxygen mask covered most of her face, and tubes and wires of all sorts trailed from both arms, as well as from beneath her hospital smock. There were dark circles beneath her eyes, and hollows in her cheeks and throat that he did not remember. But she was here, awake, aware, and alive.

Vincent thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Upon hearing the door creak, she turned to look at him. Her eyes- glowing softly violet- widened as they fell on him. She started up from her pillows, reached for him, but just as quickly fell back. Vincent hurried to her side.

“Easy,” he said, taking her hand. “It’s alright now. Everything’s alright.”

She squeezed his hand, smiling behind the oxygen mask. Dirty green tears trailed down her face and she leaned toward him.

“Let me come to you,” Vincent told her, gently pushing her back in place. Taking a tissue from a nearby box, he delicately dabbed her tears away. 

“ _I do._ ”

The sound of Sephiroth’s voice made them both look up. Lucrecia leaned forward, straining to see. Vincent fiddled with the bed and got the upper part of the mattress to lift another inch or so. The strain of lifting her hand made her whole arm shake as she pointed at the screen.

“Yes, Lu. That’s Sephiroth,” Vincent told her, pulling one of the stiff plastic chairs to her bedside. “He’s getting married today.”

She clutched his hand with both of hers, tears streaming down her cheeks. Together they watched as Sephiroth finished his vows.

“That’s Elfe,” Vincent said lowly as the bride began her own vows. “Veld’s daughter. Remember Veld?”

Lucrecia nodded and leaned to rest her head on his shoulder. Vincent extracted one hand so that he could place a careful arm around her. Together they watched as Sephiroth undid the knot on the obi around his waist and draped it over Elfe’s shoulders. In turn, she took the battered sash that she had always worn with her uniform and looped it over Sephiroth’s head. He had to kneel down in order for her to reach; the effect not unlike a queen knighting her champion. This done, Sephiroth rose and they joined hands again. Old Professor Bugenhagen beamed and raised his hands.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Sephiroth and Elfe did not wait for permission to kiss. Each stepped forward, gathered the other close, and kissed as if it were the first time. A massive cheer went up from the assembled audience. Confetti and streamers fluttered down, nearly obscuring the couple- who had still not come up for air- from view. As the cheers died down and the confetti thinned, Sephiroth and Elfe drew back just enough to hold each other in a brief hug. At last they parted and turned to face those watching, Elfe’s hand still firmly gripped in Sephiroth’s.

“May I present for the first time--” the rest of Bugenhagen’s announcement was drowned in thunderous applause. Hats and handfuls of flower petals and confetti were thrown into the air as the couple made their way down the stairs. At the foot, the remaining SOLDIER’s had arranged themselves on either side of the aisle. At Genesis’ command, all of them lifted their swords to form an arch for Sephiroth and Elfe to walk through.

As they disappeared into the crowd, the broadcast cut to a commercial. At his side, Lucrecia sniffed and Vincent passed her a tissue. She mopped clumsily at her face, seemingly unable to stop crying.

“It’s alright,” he assured her, doing his best to be comforting. “You’ll see him soon, Lu. All of them; Sephiroth and the younger boys. I promise.”


End file.
